Field
The invention relates generally to heart activity measurement. More particularly, the present invention relates to enhancing the heart activity measurement.
Description of the Related Art
Measuring heart activity has become easier, not only during training, but also when users are performing their everyday activities. Thus, a demand for solutions making the heart activity monitoring more effortless has risen. Making the heart activity measurement more robust may increase the effortlessness of the measurement as then the greatest attention may be given to the task at hand.